Lapras
Lapras (ラプラス, Rapurasu) is a dual Water/Ice-type Transport Pokémon that is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Apperance :Voice actor: Rikako Aikawa (both English and Japanese) Lapras is a large sea creature that resembles a plesiosaur. It has four flippers, however its front ones are notably larger than its hind flippers. It has a long neck, and large black eyes. Lapras has curled ear-like appendages, and a short horn in the middle of its forehead. The majority of its body is blue, while its underside is a light cream color. Its most distinguishing feature is the heavy shell on its back, which is largely dotted with blunt knobs. Its height is 8'02" and weight is 485.0 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Lapras is most known for its fondness of moving people and Pokémon across bodies of water. Lapras also possess the ability to sing, putting Pokémon and people to sleep. Some Lapras are able to develop Psychic abilities such as telepathy, such as the one belonging to Santa Claus. Lapras is also able to wield Electric-type attacks, and, on rare occasions, some are able to use the Dragon move Dragon Pulse—possibly due to their likeness to the plesiosaur. Unlike most Pokémon, Lapras has the ability to learn human speech. Behavior Lapras are social, highly intelligent Pokémon, and they swim through the sea in large pods. They keep track of their fellow pod members through use of high-pitched songs they constantly sing, much like whales. Unfortunately they are very docile and do not like to fight, which has made them an easy target for hunters. They are currently very rare in the wild. Their songs have become very sorrowful in recent times as it has become harder and harder for these peaceful Pokémon to find others of their kind. Habitat Lapras are native to the cold waters of glacial regions, but they migrate to tropical areas such as the Orange Archipelago to raise their young. They are extremely rare due to hunting, and are nearly extinct. They still exist in secluded spots in Johto, the Sevii Islands, Sinnoh, and Unova, suiting their rarity and docility. Diet Major appearances Ash's Lapras In The Lost Lapras, Sonic, Ash, Tom and his friends saved a baby Lapras from a trio of thugs, and then again from Team Rocket. Ash captured this Lapras and mostly used it as transportation between the islands of the Orange Archipelago. Lapras also took part in Ash's Gym battle with Danny from Navel Island to get his second Orange League Gym Badge, the Sea Ruby, in Navel Maneuvers. It was returned to its family and become the leader of the herd in Viva Las Lapras. Other Lapras first appeared in Holiday Hi-Jynx. This one helped Ash and his friends reunite a Jynx with Santa Claus. This Lapras was able to talk via telepathy. Solidad also owns a Lapras, which debuted in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. Lapras appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness, taking Team Poképals across the Sea of Time. Minor appearances A Lapras appeared in a fantasy in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?. Multiple Lapras also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes. A Lapras appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Lapras parent along with its child appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. Pryce of Mahogany Town owns multiple Lapras in Nice Pryce Baby. In Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl, multiple Lapras appear when Crystal whistles. In One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team, Angie used a Lapras in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. A Lapras appeared in the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entry Lapras, Transport Pokémon. This intellectually advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Non-Evolution Pokemon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon